Sonic-X: Bullies From The Past
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: When returning home from the hardware shop, Tails encounters his bullies from his past. Will Tails be able to face them with braveness? Find out in this one-shot. [Rated T for mild Bullying.]


_**Sonic-X: Bullies From The Past!**_

_**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone SuperTails8 checking in. This is my 4th Sonic X Fanfiction. I love the episode Dam Scam and wanted to write this one-shot when Tails' bullies from his past arrive back at Station Square. I felt so bad for Tails in the flashback, his crying sounded so painful and I nearly cried each time when the music comes on which makes it even more emotional. I love the friendship between Chris and Tails and wanted to have Chris calm Tails down and comfort him._

_The bullies that came back are the bullies in Sonic-X. Just to make this story fit in the title._

_There will be a few Tails and Sonic brotherly moments in this fanfic and there will be a few surprises along the way as well._

_While I'm writing this one-shot, I'm also writing my first chapter story called 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu.' I already have 3 chapters._

_I'm very good at writing emotional stories as Hurt/Comfort is the main genre I often write about._

_With that said, this story may be or get emotional so please be prepared. I know Astraphobia was my most emotional story but in this story, Tails will get very upset and emotional._

_My goal is to make this one-shot longer than Astraphobia so the goal I want to achieve is to beat 5,939 words._

_Anyways, I don't want to keep rambling on or spoil it, sit back, relax and enjoy the fic._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters, SEGA and 4kids TV Do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Bullies From The Past.**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, it was bright and sunny. Chris was taking Tails out to the hardware shop to get some parts for the X-Tornado so he could upgrade the boosters so the X-Tornado can go faster.

It had been two weeks since Tails recovered from the Mobian Flu.

Tails told Chris that he required some parts for the X-Tornado but he was so nervous and shy in public so Chris comforted Tails and said that he can come with him. Tails was very glad that Chris was coming with him as he was very shy and apprehensive to go out in public in case someone called him a freak, a mutant, a monster or other different rude and hurtful names.

Tails walked directly behind Chris looking very shy and anxious. As the shy fox looked around, he noticed everyone was looking at him with sympathy. Tails started to whimper softly before he raised the volume of his whimpering getting more shyer, frightened and nervous.

Chris gently took Tails' hand and stared at him with a warm and assuring smile. "Don't worry Tails. we'll be very quick, I promise." Chris promised after sensing Tails' shyness, gently calming him down.

Tails smiled apprehensively and nodded, calming down a little but was still shy.

Chris knew Tails was very scared, shy and nervous when out in public but knew he had to be gentle and be patient with Tails as he could become so shy and nervous that he may try and run away.

The two finally made it to the hardware shop and walked inside and were amazed, mostly Tails, to see so many parts of various machines, planes, jets, inventions and vehicles.

Tails was shocked at how big the place was. "WOW! This is like heaven. I'll totally go back to this store when I require parts for my plane." Tails exclaimed in happiness as he inspected the place.

Chris grinned as Tails was starting to feel a little more confident. "I'm glad you like it Tails. My grandpa goes here all the time to get the parts for his inventions." Chris explained.

All of a sudden, a sudden voice called, "May I be an assistant?"

Tails yelped loudly in fright and hid behind Chris in fear.

There was a man who had black short hair, he wore a suit with a gear logo near the chest pocket.

Chris took note of this and raised his arm and hand slightly above Tails so he could protect the young fox. "It's okay Tails. This is Bill, The store's owner." Chris assured the very skittish and frightened fox.

Tails slowly calmed down at Chris's gentle and assuring tone but still remained behind Chris, still very frightened.

Chris turned to Bill, who looked concerned that he unintentionally frightened Tails.

"I'm so sorry that I scared your friend," Bill apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Chris smiled. "It's okay Bill. Tails get very shy and timid when meeting new people as he had a harsh start of life but he doesn't want to talk about it." Chris explained.

Tails nodded shyly behind Chris. "Y-Yes." Tails responded, very shy.

Bill looked sympathetic for the young fox. Poor kid must've had a really bad childhood to cause him to be this shy and timid.

Tails started to whimper wistfully. Bill and Chris looked at Tails with sympathy.

Chris knelt on one knee and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, Don't worry. Bill didn't mean to scare you that badly. It's okay, I'll be right here. It's okay." Chris soothed.

Tails began to feel more relaxed and leaned in Chris for a hug. "I'm sorry so Chris." Tails told while buried his face into Chris.

Chris returned the hug. "It's okay Tails. I understand how shy you are and that is okay. Everyone gets shy sometimes, even me." Chris comforted with care.

Tails smiled at this and broke the hug but remained behind Chris. Chris smiled and lets Tails go behind him, letting Tails take his time.

Bill smiled and then asked. "So, what do you need here today?" Bill asked, curious.

Chris stood up again as he stared at the still shy fox.

Tails slowly moved out from behind Chris and spoke in a still shy, but confident tone. "The purpose why we came here is I need some parts for my jet fighter plane called 'The X-Tornado." Tails told Bill.

Bill nodded as he led the two to the jet fighter section of the store while asking, "What sort of part do you need?" He asked.

"We need a booster as I want to upgrade them so my plane will go faster than it goes before." Tails answered timidly.

Bill nodded and looked at the selves and found the target, it was a small but very powerful booster. "How is this Tails?" Bill questioned.

Tails' face lid up in joy. "I-It's perfect Bill. I'll get three more boosters like this along with that one so that the X-Tornado will be twice as fast." Tails confirmed.

Bill smiled at the satisfied look on the young cub's face. "That would be 20 dollars please," Bill told the young fox.

Tails handed Bill the money and Bill gave Tails his change.

Bill got the 4 boosters from the sleeves and packed them in a large box. "I'll send them to your house as they may be too heavy to carry," Bill explained.

Tails nodded and shook hands with Bill. "Thank you so much, Bill." Tails thanked.

Bill smiled at Tails and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "You're welcome Tails. You seem really young. How old are you?" Bill asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm 8." Tails responded. "I turned 8 five weeks ago."

Bill was shocked, An 8-year-old pilot? "Wow! You must love to build machines." Bill commented stunningly.

Tails nodded. "I actually do Bill. I love to build machines. I love building machines ever since I was a toddler. I have an IQ of 412." Tails replied.

Chris smiled at Tails starting to get used to talking to humans besides himself, his friends, Chuck, Ella and Mr Tanaka.

Bill smiled and knelt on one knee so he could be at Tails' level, placing a hand on the young fox's shoulder. "It was great meeting you Tails. I look forward to your next visit." Bill stated.

Tails smiled at Bill. "It was good meeting you too Bill. I will come back here when I need parts of my inventions and planes." Tails replied.

Bill stood back up and gave Chris a handshake. "It was great seeing you again Chris," Bill said.

Chris smiled. "It was nice to see you too Bill," Chris said.

Bill waved as Tails and Chris left the store and began walking home.

Chris turned to the fox and smiled. "How was that Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled and nodded. "It was great Chris. Thanks for coming with me to the hardware store to get the boosters." Tails answered.

Chris smiled as the two walked back to the mansion. "It's okay Tails. If you need help, I'll be glad to do what I can to help you." Chris assured.

As the two walked back they heard a loud noise. "HEY! TWO TAIL!" The voice shouted.

Tails yelped and became frightened as his tails and fur puffed up to triple their size.

Tails balled his hands into tight and trembling fists. _Will they ever leave me alone? _he thought, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Chris had never seen Tails act this way before and became very concerned. "You okay Tails?" Chris questioned worriedly as he knelt on one knee, placing a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder.

Tails turned to Chris as he began to visibly shake. "N-no. C-Chris, T-Those are the bullies I told you about. W-why are they here now of all places?" Tails replied in an unsteady tone, still scared.

"**HEY**! Look at me when I'm speaking to you, freak!" The voice shouted again.

This time, Tails visibly cringed and slowly turned towards the voice and saw three animals who were all giving him cold and evil stares.

The leader of the gang was a big black bear wearing a brown strap, There was also a pale orange monkey and a red-orange fox.

"Well well well, isn't it the two-tailed freak who escaped from Westside Island." The fox teased.

Tails motioned to Chris to step back. "Step back Chris. I'll handle this." Tails told.

Once Chris stood back, Tails looked back at the animals. "How did you know I was here?" Tails demanded in fright.

The bear laughed and responded, "We followed you here and knew you were going to the hardware shop." The bear explained.

"And while you were gone, we had special training so we can beat you harder than before, mutant!" The monkey informed.

Tails visibly gulped in fright. The bullies smirked at this.

Tails shut his eyes and spoke in a firm tone. "E-Even t-though I was younger then, I can still manage to stop you!" Tails shouted, still nervous.

The 3 bullies crowded around Tails who yelped in fright, remembering to be strong and brave.

"We'll see about that." The monkey teased.

The bear shoved Tails over hard, causing the young fox to fall on his back with a loud grunt. Chris gasped in worry.

Tails managed to sit up but the bear planted his foot on his chest, forcing the kit to fall back on his back.

Tails tried to get up but the bear applied pressure in his foot.

Tails pushed the bear's foot up as hard as he could, trembling and grunting in an intense effort, sweating.

"Grah, GRRAH! G-Get o-off o-of m-me!" Tails grunted with his eyes tightly shut.

The bear smirked at the struggling fox as he increased the pressure he had in his foot. "You have to try to be better than that maggot!" The bear mocked.

Tails struggled even harder to push the bear's foot while grunting even loudly. After a minute, Tails managed to push the bear off of him with a powerful grunt of strength.

The bear landed on the ground with a loud THUD.

Chris sighed in relief. Happy that Tails was able to escape.

Tails breathed hard in relief as he began to breathe easier with the pressure off his chest.

Once Tails caught his breath, He slowly got up on his feet and got in a fighting position.

The fox tried to grab Tails but he quickly sidestepped out of the way, causing the fox to grab the monkey instead.

It took the fox 10 seconds before realized he grabbed the wrong animal. Both of them turned bright red. The bear sweat-dropped and facepalmed.

Tails couldn't help it but burst at laughing at the fox's foolishness. Tails held his belly to keep himself from falling over in uncontrollable laughter. That was so ridiculous but funny at the same time.

The fox let go of the monkey and tried to ram into Tails.

"Tails! Look out!" Chris warned, pointing to the fox charging full speed at his friend.

Tails stopped laughing and gasped when he saw the fox running full speed at him. Tails was about to move but was too late. The fox rammed into Tails hard, enough to sent Tails flying in the air, with Chris shouting out the fox's name. Tails landed on the ground with a hard thud. The impact makes Tails scream loudly in pain, feeling dazed. Tails recovered but winced when he felt a sharp pain hit him. Tails began panting before standing back in his battle stance, trembling a little getting weaker and tired.

The monkey attempted to strike Tails when the fox jumped out of the way and swiped the monkey away with his tails with a grunt of energy.

The monkey landed on the ground and jumped back up. The monkey looked furious. Tails yelped. He knew he was going to get it now.

The bear punched Tails hard in the stomach, causing the fox to kneel in pain and held his belly, feeling like he was going to vomit. Tails quickly recovered and saw another punch headed in his direction and jumped out of the way.

However, when he landed, The fox punched Tails hard in the left eye, causing the younger fox to scream loudly in pain and clutched it tightly.

Chris gasped again in he saw another punch heading in Tails' way. "Tails!" Chris shouted in concern.

Tails quickly looked up saw another fist coming his way and ducked out of the way before it could strike him.

Tails panted before yelping again when the bear tried to kick and punch him. Tails performed an epic dive out of the way. Tails jumped high in the air to dodge the kick and dodged the punch with a dangerous dive.

Before Tails could even catch his breath he saw two of the bullies about to collide into him. Tails jumped in the air and twisted his tails to fly himself high in the air out of the bullies reach.

The two bullies that were about to collide in Tails crashed into each other hard, making Tails wince.

Tails panted heavily as he nearly used all his energy.

"Even though you are much older now two-tail, you will never be like Sonic!" The monkey yelled which made Tails gasp.

"Yeah Sonic will never be your friend you freak of life!" the bear snickered.

"No one doesn't want to be your friend!" the fox taunted.

Tails gasped as the words hit him hard in the chest and heart The offensive words made Tails feel so hurt inside like someone has ripped a piece of his heart.

Chris gasped and looked up at Tails who was starting to shake. When Chris glanced up closer, he noticed tears pouring out of Tails' eyes, trickling down his cheeks. Chris immediately realised that Tails was trying not to crying, trying to be strong.

Chris felt extremely bad for Tails as the fox felt extremely hurt by those words.

After seconds for holding his tears in, Tails had reached his breaking point and began to sob. Chris's heart dropped when he heard the depressing sobs coming from Tails, who was so young and gentle.

"Tails," Chris whispered softly as the fox kept crying.

Tails fell to the ground, collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands and started to cry more hysterically.

While Tails was vulnerable, The bullies used this as an advantage and started to beat Tails up, hard. They were kicking, hitting and punching him and even pulling on his tails. Tails started to wail harder now, too scared to move, too frightened to do anything about it. He could only cry and let the blows hit him hard.

The words '_Even though you are much older now two-tail, you will never be like Sonic! Sonic will never be your friend you freak of life! No one doesn't want to be your friend_' kept replaying in Tails' head no matter how hard he tried to not think of them. They were torturing him inside.

Tails began crying louder and louder, completely hurt by the bullies' beating and their hurtful words.

Eventually, Tails couldn't take it anymore and bellowed as loud as he could. "**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP**! **PLEASE**, **SOMEBODY**! **ANYBODY**! **HEEEEEELP**! He screamed while sobbing loudly in extreme pain.

However, this promoted the bullies to hit Tails harder, Tails sobbed in an even louder volume, attempting to get away. The bullies gripped him tightly as they were beating Tails up. Tails had never been his helpless before.

The fox punched Tails hard in the belly again but this time Tails could no longer hold it in and began to vomit helplessly on the ground. Tails heard laughing behind him and looked up at the bullies who was laughing by the fact he was vomiting.

"Aww, is the little fox sick?" The monkey taunted, making Tails sob harder.

Tails stopped vomiting, tried to speak but couldn't. '_How could someone laugh while you vomit?'_ Tails thought. '_That's just cruel_!'

The bullies kept hitting Tails harder and harder. Tails' crying got louder and louder to the point he was screaming so loudly that his lungs would explode.

Chris was standing with worry. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and chose to intervene. "**HEY**!** LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE**!" Chris bellowed in a very loud and stern tone.

The loudness terrified off the animals, causing them to scatter off.

The loudness of Chris's yell had frightened Tails also who tried to curl himself in his tails but yelped in pain as couldn't move his tails with creating a sharp pain. The bullies must've injured his tails as well while they were pulling on them.

Chris watched them runoff. Chris calmed down and then turned to Tails with concern and worry in his eyes. Tails was on the ground sobbing hysterically with heaps of cuts, grazes and bruises on his body, arms, legs and even his tails. His left eye, however, was the worst injury that the young fox sustained.

Chris felt really mad at the animals. Who would beat up someone who is still young and gentle like Tails? But Chris felt extremely sympathetic towards Tails. Chris could not imagine what Tails went through in his harsh past.

Chris slowly walked up to Tails, who was sobbing in trauma, agony and emotional distress.

Chris knelt down on one knee and placed his hand tenderly on Tails' back, feeling the young kit flinch upon contact. "Tails. Are you okay?" Chris spoke as gently as possible.

Tails stopped sobbing and slowly stared at Chris with the most painful expression the human child ever saw. Chris felt extremely sad for Tails. He could tell that Tails was hurting badly.

Tails shook his head and shifted closer to Chris for comfort. Tails tried to speak but the pain from his injuries prevented him from speaking, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as the tears ran down his cheeks. Tails yelped and held his eye. "C-Chris?" He asked.

Chris slowly sat down beside Tails and circled his arms around the trembling fox, being careful not to hurt Tails then he already is. "It's okay Tails. They are gone now. I will not let anything hurt you, I promise." Chris spoke softly.

Tails looked at Chris with hurt and pain in his eyes. "P-Please don't leave me.." Tails whispered, still sobbing.

Chris gently hugged Tails close to him. "I won't leave you Tails." He assured.

Chris gently lifted Tails in his arms and slowly moved away from the vomit in the grass. Chris found a spot under the tree and slowly sat down under it.

Tails started to cry harder as the pain started to become more severe. Tails clutched onto Chris for protection, sobbing even harder now.

Chris moved even closer to Tails and began to tenderly rub the poor fox's back in slow, gentle and calming circles. "Shh, shhh. It's okay Tails, it's alright. I'll call grandpa to pick us up. Please don't worry Tails. I will stay by your side." Chris comforted.

Tails nodded and made a weak noise of acknowledgment as he was in way too much pain to speak.

Chris got out his phone and dialled Chuck's number. He pressed the call button and placed the phone near his ear.

The phone rang a couple of times before Chuck picked up the phone.

"Hello. Chuck Thorndyke speaking." Chuck responded, answering the call.

Chris smiled. "Hello, Grandpa." Chris greeted with a hint of seriousness.

"Chris. Is that you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, it is. Listen. We need you to pick us up immediately." Chris informed with a hint of urgency.

"Why. What happened? Is everything alright?" Chuck asked.

"I'll explain when you get there," Chris told. "Just come as fast as you can and get a first aid kit too," Chris explained.

"Okay, Chris. I'll be there soon." Chuck declared.

"Okay, grandpa. see you later. Bye!" Chris answered as he hangs up the phone.

Chris placed his phone in his pocket and turned to Tails, who had buried his face in his hands, trembling and sobbing hard. Chris looked even more remorse for the crying fox. He was in so much pain.

"Don't worry Tails. Grandpa is on his way now." Chris gently comforted, stroking Tails' back.

Tails looked up at Chris with pain and sadness in his eyes. "C-Chris?" He asked.

Chris smiled gently at the hurt fox. "Yeah Tails?" Chris asked gently.

Tails looked away for a minute and then gazed at Chris again. "Do you think I'm really not worthy of being Sonic's best friend and younger brother?" Tails asked, sobbing still.

Chris gasped. Chris now realized that the bullies had damaged Tails' pride so severely that Tails was now distrusting himself if he truly was helpful.

Chris placed his hands on Tails' shoulders gently, but firmly. "Tails. Don't say that. You are worthy of being Sonic's best friend and brother. You are his best buddy and younger brother. Please don't doubt yourself." Chris supported.

Tails smiled but suddenly screamed even more loudly, as pain shooting through him, sobbing loudly.

Chris gently shushed Tails, stroking his back tenderly to comfort him.

"Sssh, sssssssh. I know you're hurting badly Tails, I know you're in pain. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay Tails. It's alright, I'll protect you, I promise." Chris comforted in the gentlest tone he ever managed.

Tails continued sobbing pain. He was so crushed by the fact those bullies said that.

They suddenly felt a breeze of wind behind them. They knew what that was.

"Tails? Are you okay buddy?" A familiar voice asked, worriedly.

Tails shot his head up and looked up to see his brother in front of him, Tails began to sob harder and propelled himself at Sonic and started sobbing heavily in his chest, extremely shaken up.

Sonic looked startled but calmed down, embracing Tails tightly and rubbed the trembling fox's back in slow and gentle circles.

"Tails? Buddy? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails continued sobbing loudly, still very shocked, shaken up and distressed.

Sonic then took note of Tails' injuries and grew worried. "Tails? Did Someone beat you up?" He urged worriedly.

Tails could no hold it out and shouted. "**YES**! The bullies came back! **THE BULLIES CAME BACK**! Tails sobbed.

Sonic never saw Tails this distressed before and decided to try and calm down his. "Tails, Tails. Ssssssshhhhhh. Calm down, Buddy. Can you tell me what they said?" Sonic gently urged, tightening the hug.

Tails took a deep breath as he began to explain everything that happened. "W-w-well, W-w-when m-m-me a-a-and C-C-Chirs w-w-were n-n-nearly b-b-back a-a-at t-t-the m-m-mansion, I-I-I-" Tails tried to say but the pain got worse causing him to break out sobbing, feeling too emotional to continue. This was so emotional and overwhelming.

Chris decided to take over, seeing how Tails was very emotional right now. He truly felt bad for the young fox.

"I'll take over Sonic," Chris said. "Tails and I were halfway home when we heard someone shout 'Hey two-tail.' I didn't know who it was but Tails did. His tails and fur puffed up to triple their size and he looked so scared so I asked if he was okay and he replied that those are the bullies that beat him up during his childhood."

Sonic gasped. "**WHAT**?! What were they doing here of all places?" He demanded gently.

"That's what Tails said. The bullies were making fun of Tails and tried to hurt him, however, he dodged out of the way. Tails got hurt in the eye though. They even said something that made him very upset." Chris continued.

Sonic looked concern whilst stroking Tails' back in gentle circles. "What was the words?" He asked in concern.

Tails sniffled and looked up at Sonic. "T-they said that I would never b-be like you and they said y-y-you wouldn't be my friend!" Tails sobbed. "They said no one would be my friend!" Tails began crying loudly again and Chris took this chance to take over again.

Chris' expression turned into sympathy and began to gently stroke Tails' back as the poor fox kept sobbing in pain.

Sonic gasped in shock and his blood bubbled in anger. "How dare they say those words to my little bro?!" Sonic bellowed, scaring Tails.

Sonic's gaze softened. "Oops, sorry Tails. " Sonic apologised, gently caressing behind Tails' ears trying to comfort his friend.

Tails managed to smile at the movement but was still crying. "I-I-It's o-o-okay S-S-Sonic." He sobbed.

Chris stroked Tails' shoulder with his other hand to comfort Tails as the young fox continued crying.

"Tails became extremely upset that he fell to the ground and broke down crying. I felt so sad when Tails started sobbing. The bullies used this as an advantage and started to beat Tails up. I stopped them by yelling as loud as I could." Chris finished.

Sonic smiled at this. "That was brave of you to stand up for Tails." Sonic appreciated.

Chris smiled bashfully. "I did what I had to do. Tails doesn't deserve to be bullied like that." Chris told the hedgehog with sterness..

Sonic looked sadly at Tails. "I'm not sure Chris. That's why I decided to adopt Tails as my brother. I just couldn't leave him out there on his own." Sonic said sadly.

The two looked down Tails who smiled gratefully at Chris. "Th-Thank you for standing up for me Chris." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled at the fox. "No worries Tails." He replied.

Tails began trembling and screamed as the pain became unbearable now, starting to cry even harder now.

Sonic gently held Tails near to his chest to keep him secure and relaxed. "I know it hurts buddy. I know it hurts. Your big brother is here now. It's okay." Sonic soothed

Tails sighed in sadness. "Maybe I really am just an untalented freak of nature who has no parents, friends or family." Tails spoke quietly.

Sonic heard this and placed his hands firmly, but gently, on Tails' shoulder. "Tails! You are not a freak or untalented. You are you buddy. You are very special, unique, strong and helpful. And you do have friends and family who all love you." Sonic told Tails in a stern but gentle tone.

Tails sniffled and smiled a little, feeling a little better but was still in pain. "I'm so sorry Sonic. The bullies really hurt my morale this time than the other times they had." Tails explained.

Sonic felt sad for the sad fox. "Awww, buddy," Sonic whispered sadly. "Just know that you have us to help you through this.

Tails shut his eyes as more pain shot through his body, causing the little kit to cry out while sobbing loudly still.

Chris looked confused. "Wait a second. How did you know we were here Sonic?" Chris questioned in confusion.

Sonic looked sympathetic, feeling sorry for Tails, who was still sobbing loudly in pain. "I was out on a run when I heard this very loud scream for help so I raced to where it came from pronto and it led me here," Sonic revealed.

Tails looked shocked. "Was I really that loud Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I thought you got kidnapped or worse." Sonic mentioned.

Tails was about to answer when he was startled out of his wits when he heard a very loud roar of a nearby engine. Tails yelped and hid his face into Sonic

Sonic heard a loud engine behind him and looked to see a familiar car. The car was a red racing car. The car stopped and the doors opened.

"**Uncle Sam**?!" Chris stuttered out in shock and confusion.

Tails instantly shot his head up and gasped when he saw the racer standing there.

Sam, who was Chris's Uncle and was the leader of The Speed Team, came over to the group, with Chuck following with the first aid kit.

"Yes. It's me, Sam Speed. Chuck told me that you needed help and I told him that I would give him a lift. I also heard someone screaming in pain." Sam explained.

Tails looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry Sam." Tails apologized while sobbing loudly.

Chuck looked at Sonic and then Tails. "Why are you saying sorry?" He softly asked.

Tails didn't respond but was still sobbing in pain.

Chuck came closer to Tails to console him, only to gasp sharply when he saw Tails' injuries. "My goodness! What happened Tails?" Chuck demanded.

Tails began to sob harder. "The bullies beat me up!" He sobbed. "That was me screaming in pain.

Sam looked concerned when he heard this. "How come, I thought you were in trouble," Sam asked gently

Tails began to tell everything that happened from the very start. Tails explained why they were out in town and what they did. Tails also revealed what happened before his bullies came from his past. After approximately 12 minutes of telling in every detail, he concluded the story after he told them that he was comforted by Chris and Sonic. At that, Tails explodes into loud, unsteady sobs.

Chuck and Sam both stared at Tails with sympathy, Sam felt the most sympathy for Tails as he never thought that the young fox was treated so poorly during his past.

Sam knelt on one knee and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails. I had no idea that you have been bullied in the past. Now I see why you are Sonic's brother." Sam apologized.

Tails managed to smile. "It's okay Sam." Tails lighthearted.

Chuck knelt to Tails' level to attend and patch his injuries. "Tails, this may sting, but it's the only method to stop them from becoming infected," Chuck told the sobbing fox

Tails nodded as Sonic, Chris and Sam came closer to the fox to comfort him when sting got too much for the sensitive young fox.

Chuck out a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, some bandages and bandaids, two large bandages for Tails' tails, an ice pack and also some medical tape.

Chuck poured a small amount of Hydrogen Peroxide on the cotton bud.

Chuck looked with a friendly and sympathetic smile. "Okay Tails. Just stay as calm as possible, alright, I promise it'll be very quick." Chuck instructed.

Tails nodded in reply. "O-okay C-Chuck." Tails sobbed, cuddling closer to Sonic, Chris and Sam.

Once Chuck touched the cuts, Tails began to bawl uncontrollably in pain.

Sonic gently rubbed Tails' shoulder while Chris rubbed his back. "Sssh, sshh. Don' worry Tails it will be over soon." Sonic gently shushed.

"It's okay Tails, I know it hurts, I know it hurts." Chris soothed.

After 5 long, painful minutes, Chuck was finally finished. Chuk placed bandages, bandaids on the cuts and grazes. Chuck even wrapped two large bandages on Tails' tails so they could heal.

Chris noticed Tails still had this eyes tightly shut in intense pain. "Don't worry Tails. Grandpa is done now." Chris soothed.

"Please, no more pain! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tails sobbed in panic and anxiety.

It looked like Tails was having visions from the bullying that happened over 20 minutes ago.

Chris gently shook Tails to gently wake him from the nightmare he is having. "Tails, Tails. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Chris promised.

Tails gasped and looked around wildly.

Sonic smiled at Tails, who was looking terrified, **NO**, petrified. "It's okay Tails. You are okay buddy." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Chuck. Thank you for taking care of my injuries." He thanked.

Chuck smiled at Tails. "You're welcome Tails," Chuck told. "I'm always happy to help."

Tails winced in pain at his eye, It still didn't look good.

Chuck gave Tails the ice pack and the fox gently placed the ice pack on his eye, wincing at the coldness.

After about 10 minutes, the blackness disappeared. Tails was still in pain but not as severely as before.

Tails was still emotionally hurt though. He began to cry again, still in shock and crushed.

Sonic gently pulled his sobbing brother into his chest and stroked the heavily traumatized young fox's back in a slow, gentle and soothing motion.

Tails looked up at Sonic, Chuck, Chris and Sam. "I'm so sorry everyone. It's just... It has been an extremely emotional day for me." Tails apologized.

Everyone understood. They knew today was a painful and emotional day for the young fox. Tails was so upset.

Sam smiled. "It's okay Tails. I understand how this emotionally affected you today." Sam comforted

Sonic thought of something to cheer Tails up a little.

While Tails was distracted, Sonic started to tickle him causing the fox to shriek in alarm and looked over to see Sonic tickling him. "S-Sonic What are you doing?" Tails asked while laughing.

"What do you think I'm doing Tails. I'm trying to make a buddy laugh." Sonic replied.

Sonic Started tickling Tails harder, causing the fox to burst out in uncontrolled laughter, kicking his legs wildly.

Chuck, Chris and Sam smiled at this brotherly moment.

S-SONIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" Tails screamed while laughing.

Sonic tickled Tails for another minute, while Tails was laughing uncontrollably while tears flew from his eyes due to how hard he was laughing.

After about a minute of tickling, Sonic decided to let Tails regain his breath.

Tails gasped for breath and started to pant heavily.

Sonic placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, Are you okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Once Tails has caught his breath, he laughed and tackled his best friend in a hug. "Sonic! You crazy hedgehog." Tails laughed.

Sonic joined in laughing while gently giving Tails a noogie, making the fox giggle in response.

Sonic then saw tears falling from Tails' eyes and the hedgehog realized that Tails was still upset about happened today.

Tails began to cry again causing everyone to give him sympathetic looks. They knew it was going to take Tails a while to get over what happened today.

Chris knelt down on one knee and placed a gentle hand on Tails shoulder. "It's okay Tails. Why don't we get some ice cream to cheer you up?" Chris invited softly.

Tails sniffed before wiping his eyes. "R-r-really? T-that s-sounds like a good idea. Thank you for cheering me up." Tails spoke softly.

Sonic smiled. "You're welcome Tails. That's why we are here buddy. We are always here to comfort you or if you want to hang out." Sonic gently spoke.

Sonic helped Tails up and everyone all got in Sam's racing car and drove to the ice shop.

* * *

When they got to the ice cream shop, Sam parked the car and headed inside the building.

There were tons and tons of flavours to choose from. Tails became excited when he saw mint was a flavour that was there

Tails instantly made up his mind and chose the mint flavour as mint was his favourite flavour. "Chuck, Chuck. Can I have mint flavoured? Please, please, please?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

Everyone laughed at Tails' reaction. Tails was only 8 so kids around his age get excited when they get ice cream.

"Okay, okay. Settle down Tails. You can get mint." Chuck approved while chuckling.

Sonic made up his mind. "I'll have chocolate please." Sonic requested.

Chuck nodded. "Okay Sonic. Chris, Sam, what would you like?" Chuck asked.

"I will have Bubblegum," Chris responded.

Tails looked confused. "Wait, you guys have bubblegum flavoured ice cream here? We don't have it in our world." Tails asked sadly.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, we do. Next time we are here, maybe you should try it out." Chris stated.

Sam smiled, "I will have Vanilla." Sam replied.

Chuck nodded. "And I will have strawberry," Chuck answered. "I will pay for them. You guys go sit down at one of the tables."

The 4 nodded and sat at the table.

Chris placed a hand on Tails' shoulder and gently asked, "Hey Tails? How are you coping?" Chris asked, concerned.

Tails sighed, Not out of sadness but joy. "I'm okay Chris. I'm still hurting badly from what happened but I know that I will have my friends by my side to help me through this." Tails responded, trying not to cry.

Chris was happy to hear this.

Chuck came back holding a mint flavoured cone and a bubblegum flavour cone in each hand he gave the mint one to Tails and the bubblegum one to Chris.

Chuck returned to the counter and gave the chocolate one to Sonic and the vanilla one to Sam. Returned to the counter a third time and got his own ice cream. Chuck sat down with the others.

Sonic, Chris, Tails, Chuck and Sam ate their ice cream in silence. Tails happily ate his ice cream as he now back to his cheerful and happy self. Tails was still upset about the incident with the bullies but he wanted to forget about them.

Once they finished their ice cream and gave Tails a group hug making the happy fox laugh before they all travelled home, laughing and cheering.

End Of Story!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** **WHOA**! Okay, I wasn't expecting to get to 6,839 words in this one-shot and I'm extremely proud of it. I really got emotional when writing this and cried silently about 3 times. I could relate to Tails as I was bullied in Primary School. Now that I'm older, I ignore the bullying and concentrate what I love to do best._

_I feel so proud of this one-shot. When I was writing this story, I had a lot of good ideas to add it to the story._

_The flavours that Sonic, Tails, Chris, Chuck and Sam had are my favourite flavours of ice cream._

_Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate the support._

_I FINALLY made a cover for this one-shot._

_Once again, thanks for reading._

_My next one-shot is called, 'Overcoming Shyness.'_

_Bye for Now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


End file.
